


Protection

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Oneshots [11]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr request. Claire saves his brother's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

“Why did you do that?”

Luck’s voice ran clear through the bullet-ridden room, aimed at the red-haired man, clothes soaked with blood, who stood in the middle of it all. Four bodies lied, splayed out, across the floor, most of them with their eyes still wide open, mouths agape, faces twisted in shock. Claire leaned down to inspect each one of them, acknowledging Luck with a shrug of his shoulders as he checked for any kind of identity on them.

“‘Cause, you’re my brother. A man’s gotta’ protect his kin, right?” Claire paused, inspecting one man’s wallet. “Hey, these are Runorata guys, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Luck muttered, finally picking himself up from the floor. He’d been thrown back against it when the attackers had tossed a grenade through the window, the few cuts and bruises he’d received from the injury already healed. “Anyway, you know what I meant. I’m immortal—I would’ve lived regardless. Why would you risk your life like that?”

Claire only laughed, much too bright and jovial for the occasion, in response. “I wasn’t _risking my life_ , Luck. It’s impossible for me to risk my life. After all…” He paused, standing to his full height, the light drifting through the shattered windows illuminating his muscular frame in all of its glory.

“Their lives were over, soon as they threw that grenade.”


End file.
